lA MasCOtA d bAKurA!
by Ookami no Mika
Summary: Bakura se encuentra con una perrita abandonada e increiblemente el rey de los ladrones...¡la Adopta!... oh, Ra, las locuras y tonterias que sucederan... esperen lo imposible...
1. Guau 1: Bakura

Mika: Este fic esta inspirado en alguien ke conoci hace algunos dias

Scarlet: Al fin, un novio de verdad.

Mika: No, una amiga, se llama Terra

Scarlet: Terra? Que clase de nombre es ese? Se parece al de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Mika: Es una perrita.

Scarlet: Lo ke sea

Mika: Vamos al fic, que quiero ya pasar mi primer fic al fanfiction.

Scarlet: Ah, si es tu primer fic, verdad?

Mika: Apenas te das cuenta?

Al fic

Aunque en la ciudad era de noche, parecia Las Vegas de tanto flash. El culpable? El ex-Rey de los Ladrones Yami Bakura, que estaba bien contentote de que Ryou le habia comprado una camara digital, nada mas para que Bakura dejara de hacer delitos por un mes, claro que Bakura no iba a cumplir esa promesa pero Ryou solo queria que no tuviera que pagar mas de esa onda de 'libertad bajo fianza' o lo que sea.

Ahora le tomaba fotos a todo lo que encontraba, sin importarle a quien dejaba ciego y solo se detendria cuando se le acabara el espacio para las fotos, cuando se le acabara la bateria o cuando lo arrestara la policia por perturbar la paz. Lo que sucediera primero.

En ese momento se encontraba metido en un club de deportes, y como era un poco tarde y ya era de noche, no habia nadie en la cancha de futbol, y le tomaba fotos a la poteria, la puerta, después una vista desde arriba, (solo tenia que usar la sortija para levitar) todo.

Cuando se iba a ir a ver que mas podia tomar, diviso un movimiento detrás de las bancas, se acerco y vio a un perrito, de pelo que iba de amarillo a café oscuro. Se acerco y quiso tomarle una foto, pero necesitaba mas acercamiento. Quiso acercarse mas, pero el perrito como que le dio miedo el ladron y se comenzo a ir. "No, espera, espera" le dijo Bakura. El perrito se detuvo y lo miro. "Solo quiero una foto y ya" le dijo "En buena onda, anda" El animal seguia asi mirandole sin confianza. El perrito se sento, todavía mirandolo. Bakura sonrio y le tomo una foto. "Perfecto. Gracias, bye _doggy_" dijo dirigiendose al perrito sin importarle que le hablara a un animal. 'Doggy? Rayos estoy enloqueciendo' Penso molesto. Se volteo para irse, pero oyo un sonido detrás suyo y se volteo.

Era el perrito. Y para su sorpresa, este se echo en el suelo y se volteo boca arriba. Bakura entendio, regreso y le comenzo a rascar la pancita, y noto que no era macho sino hembra. Ya una perra grande de hecho, pero se le hacia igual. "Que linda" le dijo, solo se atrevia a decir esas cosas cuando estaba a solas, pues tenia una reputacion que guardar. Realmente Bakura confiaba mucho en los animales, por que desde la tragedia en Kuru Eruna, nunca confio en nadie, ni siquiera en sus propios secuaces cuando se convirtió en el Rey de los Ladrones. Pero en los animales si. Siempre podia confiar en ellos. Mas en los perros, tan listos y siempre tan solos…

Entonces oyo un sonido en las cercanias. Era un guardia, seguramente. "Bueno, bye, bonita" le dijo a la perrita y se estaba yendo cuando oyo a la perra gemir. "No puedo, quieres que me atrapen o que?" Le pregunto. "Vamos, creo que se le acabo el _monei _a Ryou, ya no me va a pagar esa tal 'libertad bajo fianza' o lo que sea. Bueno, me quedo un rato" dijo y se escondio. Paso el guardia y miro a la perrita en el suelo. Hizo una mueca maliciosa y casi la patea de no ser por que ella lo esquivo. Bakura estaba apretandose los dientes casi hasta el grado de romperselos por que se estaba aguantando las ganas de enviar al maldito guardia al Reino de las Sombras.

Cuando se fue, Bakura salio. 'Nada mas agradece que Ryou sabe cuando envio a alguien al Reino de las Sombras… Umm…' Entonces noto que el guardia tenia un toper con comida adentro. Se le ocurrio una idea y con mucha facilidad le robo el toper. Y fue, obviamente con el animal. "Mira lo que te traje, chica" Le dio la comida y le tomo mas fotos mientras comia. Entonces se le ocurrio ponerle nombre. A ver, algo para lo que si no era bueno era para nombres. Creerian que, en Egipto, tardo 3 dias en decidirse el nombre cuando se convirtió en ladron? Hasta 3 dias después decidio ponerse a si mismo Rey de los Ladrones. Entonces noto que la perrita estaba llena de tierra… Tierra… y encontro el nombre perfecto. "Terra" dijo "Terra sera tu nombre" la recien nombrada inclino la cabeza a un lado, y parpadeo. Bakura penso, que en su idioma, era como un **si**.

Fuera del fic

Mika: Bueno alla va el primer capitulo.

Scarlet: Ya era hora.

Mika: Callate, yami

Scarlet: Si el fic es malo, no la culpen, es de madrugada y ella anda todavía terminando el mugre fic.

Mika: Bueno, estaria contenta si me hacen una review. Ya hice una regla: 3 reviews y nuevo capi

Scarlet: Por que presiento que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que escribas otro capitulo?

Mika: molesta ya callate yami que al menos yo tengo algo bueno que hacer

Scarlet: bosteza Si, si, bueno R&R, mortales o los envio al Reino de las Sombras

Mika: Si los envias al Reino de las Sombras, no me podran hacer reviews…

Scarlet: Si, lo que sea…

R&R!

Moondance


	2. Guau 2: Mariku

Mika: Holas, holas, aquí el siguiente capi de mi primer fic, gracias a ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, yuniandyumi, y a The Shade Ghost.

Y. Scarlet: Ni yo creo que te hayan hecho 3 reviews.

Mika: Pues créelo (como Scarlet ya le estaba enojando la tomo del pelo y le restregó la cara en la computadora) Ves! ¡Mira! ¡3 reviews!

Ookami no Mika: Bueno, chicas, vamos al fic

Al fic

Bakura igual se quedo a merodear con Terra por el lugar, ocasionalmente robándose unas sabritas de la tienda de al lado y cuando se aburrió decidió irse, mas algo lo detuvo.

Volteo hacia atrás notando que Terra no lo seguía, se encontraba echada en el suelo. Bakura se acerco a ella y otra vez le rasco la panza y se paro Terra para seguirlo.

Se salieron del club con mucha facilidad, Bakura solo tuvo que brincar la barda y Terra era tan delgada que pasaba entre las rejas. Caminaron por un rato como 5 cuadras y para cortar camino, el yami de pelo platinado se decidió a cruzar por un callejón que conocía tan bien.

Por ahí se le aparecieron unos chavos que andaban bien drogados o algo, pero el punto es que Bakura tenia tanta flojera de pelear que simplemente los envió al Reino de las Sombras, siguió su camino pero noto que Terra se negaba a seguirlo, de hecho ahora le estaba gruñendo, y observaba los cuerpos inertes. "¿Y ahora que te pasa, Qué, ¿te dio miedo que los enviara al Reino de las Sombras? Vamos, hago esto todo el tiempo" dijo sin mucha importancia. Igual la perra seguía molesta. Bakura se hincó enfrente de ella y le dijo "Vamos, no te vas a morir por eso, ¿o si?" Terra pareció entenderle o algo así, por que comenzó a mover la cola y luego... si adivinaron, se echo en el suelo.

Después de un rato siguieron su camino. Y por este camino se encontraron con la persona que Bakura menos quería ver.

"¿Bakura?" pregunto una voz sorprendida y con un ligero toque de burla que solo el fino oído del antiguo ladrón de tumbas pudo percibir. Se volteo y lo reconoció de inmediato. Piel morena, cabello rubio cenizo parado en el aire y unos ojos sin color definido que dentro encerraban pura locura y maldad... "Mariku"

"Bakura, ¿qué rayos haces con ese perro?" pregunto el nuevo señalándolo. Bakura se encogió de hombros, haciendo como si no le diera importancia. "Quien sabe, no me había dado cuenta que me seguía" Mariku hizo una cara de 'no te creo'. "Es tuyo, ¿verdad?" Bakura igual le respondió que no, Mariku siguió hablando "Oye, no sabia que te gustaban los animales, era lo último que esperaba de ti" Bakura giro los ojos "Ya te dije, no es mi perro"

"Aja, claro. Te vi cuando te metiste al callejón y enviaste a esos patéticos mortales al Reino de las Sombras, y vi que el perro que te seguía se puso a gruñirte, creo que los perros son animales que pueden sentir las energías mágicas o algo así, yo que se, pero el punto es que vi que te arrodillabas enfrente del perro y le decías no se que, hay pero que lindo se vio eso" dijo burlonamente.

"Grr..." murmuró Bakura molesto, pues lo último que necesitaba era que alguien se burlara de él. "¿Ves?" dijo Mariku. "¡Hasta haces como perro! Ya te pareces a Joey Wheeler" A Bakura se le iba la paciencia y quería estrangular al otro yami por los insultos que recibía de el, ya le estaba hartando.

"Pero yo no tengo de mascota un gato sin pelo" le dijo. Mariku no pudo decir nada al respecto, pero intento no perder esa. "¡El gato es de Malik!" le dijo. "Si, Mariku, lo que tu digas, y, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer." Se dio media vuelta y se fue, claro, Terra siguiéndolo, ya no servía de nada intentar ocultarlo.

Siguiente parada: Departamento de Ryou

Ookami no Mika: Bueno, eso fue corto

Scarlet: Muy corto.

Ookami no Mika: Ya veras, hare mas largos

Mika: OK. Escribanos 3 reviews y otro capi, esta vez será mas largo.


	3. Guau 3: Ryou

Ookami no Mika: Uy, gracias a todos los que me hicieron reviews, en especial a mitad rika mitad sakura que sé que me ayudara en la escuela a hacerlo, pero ahora voy a hacer el capi numero 3.

Yami Scarlet: No puedo creer que te hayan hecho 7 reviews. Pero este capi va a estar corto como los otros.

Ookami no Mika: Te equivocas. Esta vez será largo y ya lo verás.

Al fic

Fue suerte que Mariku dejara lo de Terra por la paz, a Bakura ya le hartaba el moreno, pero ahora se encontraba con otro problema entre manos. Tenía que explicarle a Ryou que quería quedarse con ella, la pobre no tenía a donde ir.

Se la pasó un rato pensando hasta que se estrelló la nariz con una puerta. Levantó la mirada y notó que ya había llegado al departamento de Ryou, pero esa era la puerta principal así que llevó a Terra hasta la escalera y ella lo siguió, y, con ayuda de Bakura, lograron meterse al lugar.

La suerte de Bakura era grande, pues la perra se agazapaba muy bien y sus patas no hacían ruido, eso le facilitó la entrada al cuarto de su hikari.

Éste ya se encontraba dormido, y Bakura le hizo una señal a Terra para que se acercara. "Tu te duermes debajo de la cama, ¿eh?" le dijo. La perra como que entendió y se comenzó a meter debajo de ella. "Pero ten cuidado con mis-" un chillido de dolor fue lo que escuchó de su amiga, lo bueno que no despertó a Ryou, y Bakura se acercó donde se había metido Terra.

"Cuchillos" terminó la frase hasta cuando la perrita salió de debajo con la patita sangrando, y le dio un corto gruñido de protesta como respuesta. Bakura usó un poco de su magia para curarla, y le dijo que mejor durmiera al lado de la cama, del lado contrario del que Ryou estaba durmiendo.

Una vez que se acomodó, Bakura se acostó en la cama al lado de su hikari. Dio un gran bostezo y luego murmuró "Dulces sueños, Terra" Luego se preguntó. '¿Los perros sueñan?'

Ah, bueno...

---A la mañana siguiente---

"¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡¡BAKURAAAAA!"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al aire el ladrón de tumbas, todavía medio dormido. 'Rayos, tener un cuerpo es difícil' pensó. Luego recordó el grito, que era de Ryou y luego miró al lado suyo.

Como todavía andaba medio dormido, lo que veía era una mancha amarilla con café sobre otra mancha blanca. Cuando enfocó mejor la imagen, vio que era su hikari siendo lamido en toda la cara por la perra que había recogido la noche anterior.

"Terra" le dijo a la perra, que de inmediato se detuvo para luego mirar al que le había llamado. Luego miró al chico que se hallaba debajo de sus patas. Luego al otro, y luego al otro.

Bakura de inmediato comprendió su plan. "No, no, Terra, no" dijo poniendo las manos enfrente de él pero fue inútil. La perra se le lanzó con fuerza y comenzó a lamerle la cara ahora a Bakura.

Mientras, Ryou, parpadeaba varias veces y se limpiaba la saliva de perro que estaba por toda su cara y miró a Bakura. "Bakura" dijo, ligeramente molesto por el animal que su yami había traído por la noche. "¿Y ese perro?"

Terra detuvo su locura sobre Bakura para mirar mejor al chico que en un principio había confundido con el humano que le había traído. Bakura logró sentarse. "Ehh... Ryou..." dijo sin saber que decir. ¿Irónico, no? Pudo robar, asesinar y secuestrar en el Antiguo Egipto, pero no podía hacer que Ryou le dejara tener un perro en su departamento.

"Ehh... es que ayer me pasé por un club deportivo y... me encontré a esta perra y le puse nombre, Terra... y... bueno, me preguntaba si... eh... nos podíamos quedar con ella" termino.

Ryou pareció pensarlo, pero luego puso una mirada de tristeza "Lo siento, Bakura, no podemos. El departamento es muy pequeño e igual se me está acabando el dinero y el que me manda mi papá no es suficiente. Y... además... tu no sabes cuidar animales" dijo.

"Ah, vamos, Ryou. Terra no ocupará mucho espacio, y si te falta dinero se lo puedo ro- te lo puedo conseguir, y ya verás que aprenderé a cuidar a Terra, te lo juro. Palabra de ladrón. Espera eso no vale" dijo.

Ryou parecía pensarlo por un momento, por un lado siempre había querido tener un perro, y el que Bakura tomara la iniciativa era extraño y nunca sucedía, y parecía que Bakura ya lo quería, pero por otro lado, eso de 'te lo puedo conseguir' sería que Bakura robaría, ya lo conocía. Además el dueño de los departamentos se enojaría con él si llevaba a la perra.

Pero... **él **quería que la perra se quedara, y la podrían esconder, y él podría trabajar para conseguir dinero... y... "Está bien" dijo al final "Pero es tu total responsabilidad el cuidarla, quererla, bañarla y que le den sus vacunas ¿eh?"

Bakura no cabía en su asombro. ¿Había dicho que si? No había oído mal. "¿Escuchaste eso Terra? ¡Te quedas!" le dijo contento. Terra se paró en la cama y comenzó a dar rápidas vueltas para luego lanzarse a Ryou y comenzar a lamerle toda la cara otra vez.

"Pero- Bakur- ¡dile que ya- no me lama!" le alcanzó a decir Ryou. "Déjalo, Terra, antes de que cambie de opinión" le dijo Bakura y Terra se detuvo jadeando.

"Bueno, creo que me voy a bañar y luego prepararé el desayuno" dijo Ryou bajándose de la cama. Luego se dirigió a Bakura. "Mantén a Terra oculta y no dejes que ladre, ¿ok?" dijo y se metió al baño.

"Vamos a la cocina" le dijo Bakura a Terra. "Vamos a desayunar" le dijo. Los ojos de Terra se hicieron grandes y brillantes. Bakura expresaba eso como "¿comida? ¿Qué esperamos entonces?¡Vamos!"

---Un rato después---

Ryou ya había salido del baño y ahora preparaba huevos estrellados con carne y tocino (A/N: Uy, ya me dio hambre) mientras Bakura y Terra esperaba, el primero irritando a Ryou mientras decía mientras golpeaba la mesa con el cuchillo y el tenedor verticalmente "Comida. Comida. Comi-" "¡Ya voy!" gritó Ryou molesto. Bakura le sonrió a Terra. "Misión cumplida"

Ryou puso los platos y la comida de Bakura sobre la mesa y se fue para hacerse la suya. Bakura comenzó a comer y después miró a Terra. Ella lo miró y dio una rápida lamida a su boca (A/N: como el perrito de 'El Dia Después de Mañana' Buda creo que se llama, cuando está en la biblioteca y pide la última salchicha. Ay que lindo perrito)

Bakura entendió y tomó un pedacito de carne y se lo iba a dar a Terra cuando Ryou le dijo trayendo su comida. "No en la mesa, Bakura" Bakura mejor decidió tramar un plan.

Puso el pedacito de carne en la orilla y le dio un codazo para que se cayera al suelo, el cual Terra se comió. "¡Bakura!" le reprendió Ryou. "¡Se me cayó!" se excusó Bakura. "Aja, si, claro" dijo Ryou. Bakura se sonrió con Terra como diciendo "Hay que repetir eso, fue divertido" Ryou suspiró. 'Este va a ser un largo día' pensó.

Fuera del fic.

Ookami no Mika: Miren, un poco más largo. ¿No están orgullosos de mí?

Scarlet: Si, claro.

Mika: A contestar las reviews.

Ookami no Mika: A ver, estrelladekaleido, bueno, ya viste, Ryou conoció a Terra, y se quedó ella en el departamento al final, y si Terra será mamá, eso sí, pero todavía falta mucho para eso.

Mika: Siguiente: The Shade Ghost.

Ookami no Mika: Ah, si, el otro capi fue corto, pero este como que lo hice más largo ¿ves?

Scarlet: Siguiente review: ¿mitad rika mitad sakura?

Ookami no Mika: Ah, si, mi amiga Grety, ella me ayudará en la escuela con el fanfic. Y si, escribiré el fanfic que te conté. Y ya verás que la historia será larga. ¡Y vivimos en el municipio más pequeño de México, la pequeña Isla del Carmen!

Mika: y... yumiandyuni.

Ookami no Mika: bueno, no tengo la menor idea de que significa eso de ponerme los moños, y gracias de que digas que la historia está linda e interesante, pero seguiré con la regla de 3 reviews o no hay capi, para que sepa que al menos a alguien le importa el fic.

Scarlet: Bueno, ya hay que irnos.

Mika: Tienes razón.

Ookami no Mika: Mi mamá me dice que me vaya a dormir, pero de todas maneras me levantaré en la madrugada y escribiré otro fanfic.

Todas: Sayonara!

Moondance (se me pasó escribirlo en el otro capitulo, jeje)


	4. Guau 4: Yami Jazmin

Ookami no Mika: O VACACIONEEES!

Scarlet: Pfft...

Mika: Ay, yami, no seas así.

Scarlet: Es que ahora tendré que soportar a la autora todas las malditas vacaciones...

Ookami no Mika: Lo se... así que te voy a compensar.

Scarlet: No creo que ni el alma del faraón pague esto...

Ookami no Mika: ¡Claro que si! En este capitulo tu vas a salir

Scarlet: O.O ¿En serio?

Ookami no Mika: Sii

Jade: Y mi yami y yo saldremos tambien.

Yasmin: La autora dijo que podía explotar un banco

Todas menos Yasmin y Ookami no Mika: OO! ¿Tu le dejaste explotar un banco?

Ookami no Mika: Je je es que era necesario...

Jade: ¿Ya al fic?

Yasmin: ¡Al fic!

Al fic (XD)

Después de desayunar, Bakura y Terra fueron a 'conseguir' las cosas que la perra necesitaria, y el antiguo Rey de los Ladrones, como obviamente no tenia la menor idea de cómo demonios cuidar un perro... pues tenia que hacer lo que menos queria.

Pedir ayuda.

¿A quien? A su antigua compañera del crimen, la Dama de las Navajas, mejor conocida como Yami Scarlet. Su hikari, Mika, habia tenido un perro mientras estaban en Mexico, y esperaba que la yami del mechón rojo le hubiera puesto atención a Mika cuando cuidaba a su perro.

Así que iba a buscarla cuando...

¡¡BOOM!

Terra se dio el susto de su vida, y Yami Bakura se dio media vuelta en un salto, dirigiendo su vista al origen de la explosión.

El banco de la ciudad.

Se veia un enorme agujero en la entrada, y las personas que estaban en el interior se veian (para molestia de Bakura) enteros. La gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor, y llamaron a la policia y a las ambulancias.

Se iba a ir molesto por que el 'estrés' de tener cuidar un perro y para eso tenia que conseguir un monton de cosas, no se habia aliviado al menos al ver alguien lastimado o algo asi. Pero de pronto, divisó algo. Era una persona que corria fuera del banco, a quien reconocio casi inmediatamente.

Era una chica mas o menos de 16 años de edad, de piel morena, de cabello negro con un mechón verde del lado izquierdo, y ojos de la misma tonalidad reflejando lo que seria locura...

Yami Jasmin.

"¿Ahora que diablos hizo esa loca?" Se decidio a seguirla, y corrio hacia ella, Terra siguiendolo.

Cuando penso Yasmin que ya se habia alejado lo suficiente de la escena del crimen, se detuvo con una sadica sonrisa en los labios. Entonces se puso a reir, con un sadismo y con tanta locura que casi nadie se le quiso acercar. Casi nadie.

"Yasmin, ¿me podrias decir que demonios hiciste esta vez?" murmuró Bakura. La nombrada dejó de reír y miró al yami de la sortija. "Exploté un banco, ¿no lo viste, Bakura?" dijo asi como en un tono mas o menos infantil. Terra se puso detrás de las piernas de Bakura. Esa humana le recordaba al que había visto la noche anterior, el que tenía el cabello rubio y la piel morena, y los ojos tan... ay, quien sabe. A Terra le habia dado miedo ese sujeto.

Hasta ese momento la yami de Jade se dio cuenta de la presencia de la perra. "Ay, que lindo Bakura... ¿cómo se llama?" le pregunto arrodillandose enfrente de Terra, la cual se sorprendio de que la chica no se burlara o algo asi como el otro.

Bakura giró los ojos. "¿Dónde esta tu hermana?" le preguntó. Yasmin levantó la cara. "¿Scarlet? Mmm... si me dices el nombre de tu mascota te digo" dijo con su sonrisa de niña. Otra vez Bakura giró los ojos. Algo que no tenia era tiempo para eso. Pero tenia que encontrar a Scarlet, ya que. "Se llama Terra, ¿contenta?" Yasmin sonrió aún mas. "¿Es niña? Ay, ¡que linda!" dijo acariciandole la cabeza a Terra, que ya le iba perdiendo el miedo a la yami. Era mas rara que el otro, pero parecia buena. De alguna manera...

"¡Ya dime dónde demonios está Scarlet!" le preguntó Bakura que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Algo muy peligroso, pero que la otra yami parecía no notar. "Uy, no te enojes, debe andar por ai, creo que fue... al ciber, últimamente está tan aburrida que se gasta las horas en la internet, pero yo me las gasto bueno ya viste en que, ja ja" dijo otra ves sonriendo.

Fue entonces cuando la gemela de Scarlet oyó las sirenas de la policía, se paró y dijo a Bakura "bueno, tengo que irme, adiós Bakura" se inclinó y abrazó a Terra "¡Adios Terra!" prácticamente gritó y luego pegó la carrera como alma que lleva el diablo.

A Bakura y Terra le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza mientras veían como se alejaba la columna de polvo que levantaba en su carrera Yasmin. Bakura remarcó una idea que habia tenido hace algunos dias. 'Definitivamente es la novia perfecta para Mariku, esta igual de loca'

Fuera del fic

Ookami no Mika: Rarito acabo pero estoy escribiendo el otro haganme reviews por fas

Scarlet: No sali

Ookami no Mika: En el proximo saldras, ya veras.

Scarlet: En caso de que se pregunten por que tan raro el cap es por 2 razones: 1) Yami Jazmin es mi hermana, y si, esta loca, como Mariku. 2) La estupida autora ha estado jugando Pokemon FireRed y Ruby todas las vacaciones.

Ookami no Mika: Perdon...

Scarlet: Eso te atrofia el cerebro. Pero te perdono.

Ookami no Mika: No era a ti tonta. ¡A los lectores! Por hacerlos esperar.

Scarlet: Pfft...

Mika: Y dices que te atrofia el cerebro? Tu te la pasas jugando Stick Figure Penalty 1 y 2 todo el dia!

Scarlet: No te metas en mis cosas!

Ookami no Mika: Ahh... bueno, tendre que despedirme para detener a estas dos antes de que hagan algo... hagan reviews, pof fas!

Moondance


	5. Guau 5:Yami Scarlet

Ookami no Mika: Holas holas, gracias por sus reviews, ya voy a hacer los capitulos mas rapidos y mas largos, es que... malditos maestros, van y me dejan tarea en vacaciones...

Y. Scarlet: Esta es una de las ocasiones en que agradezco que nunca tuve ninguna educación. n.n

Mika: Y como aprendiste a leer? O a escribir?

Y. Scarlet: Lo unico que aprendi, fue lo esencial, como leer, escribir, contar... lo basico, pero eso que aprenden de la historia, geografia, civica y etica, fisica y quimica, o sea ni entiendo que es quimica.

Mika: Quimica es a lo que no debes acercarte si no quieres quemar nada.

Y. Jazmin: Quemar? Quiero aprender quimica! n.n

Jade: Ay, Dios...

Ookami no Mika: Eh... mejor vamos al fic.

Al fic

Bakura observaba como la nube de polvo (Jazmin) corria a toda velocidad pero luego se detenia para agarrar aire y la policia la ve y volvio a emprender la carrera, aunque la perseguian después de un rato como 5 carros de la policia y la seguia un helicóptero, y esta Jazmin todavía riendo como la loca que era, y tentando a los policias con diferentes maneras.

A veces rebajaba un poco la velocidad y les decia a los policias "Ay, vamos, ¿esas cosas de metal no van mas rapido?" o "Vamos, un poco mas y a lo mejor me alcanzas las puntas de mi cabello, ja ja"

Bakura observaba a Jazmin brincando los carros (en movimiento) en las calles que atravesaba, y luego un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, lo cual lo puso terriblemente molesto. Jazmin le habia dicho que Scarlet estaba en el ciber, pero no le dijo **cual**.

Asi que echo la carrera detrás de la loca yami, Terra a sus talones. "¡OYE JAZMIN!" le grito y la yami del mechon verde se volteo todavía corriendo "¡EN QUE CIBER ESTA SCARLET!" le pregunto-grito. Jazmin como que lo penso mejor en sus escasos momentos de serenidad y le respondio. "¡NO SE!" dijo. Bakura iba a explotar cuando le respondio. "¡PREGUNTALE A MIKA, ELLA ESTA EN SU DEPARTAMENTO, CREO!" y desaparecio de la vista, pues aumento la velocidad (con ayuda de su articulo) y escapo a solo Ra sabe donde.

Bakura se detuvo y miro a Terra, que estaba jadeando en cansancio. "Al departamento de Mika" dijo ya fastidiado. Ya no queria mas distracciones, solo queria que Scarlet le ayudara en como cuidar a Terra y 'conseguir' las cosas que iba a necesitar, pero todo se habia echo un lio.

---Departamento de Mika---

Ya Bakura se acercaba al lugar cuando vio que Mika ya estaba saliendo y se acerco mas. "Hola Bakura" le dijo Mika, y miro a Terra, a los pies de Bakura. "Eh... Bakura, es tuyo?" pregunto extrañada de que el antiguo Rey de los Ladrones tuviera un perro.

Bakura giro los ojos como diciendo 'es que no hay ninguna persona que no mire a Terra con cara de _what_' o 'es que todo el mundo tiene que ver obligatoriamente a Terra y preguntar?'

Entonces le pregunto a lo que se habia gastado casi toda la mañana. "¿Sabes donde esta Scarlet?" Mika se puso el dedo indice en la barbilla mientras recordaba " Mi yami... se fue al ciber que esta por alla" dijo señalando a la derecha, donde la calle seguia.

"A donde?" pregunto Bakura. "Como dos cuadras" dijo. Bakura le agradecio a Ra y a todos los dioses que se le iban a la cabeza de que al fin sabia a donde ir. Mika se despidio y Bakura se fue al fin, a encontrar a Scarlet

---Dos cuadras después---

Bakura estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio que Scarlet salia del lugar. "SCARLEEEET!" que le grita pues que ya no podia aguantar correr mas y la chica se volteo tapandose un oido "Ora Bakura, si estoy a cinco metros de ti, no a dos cuadras" le dijo y fue cuando vio a Terra jadeando al lado de Bakura.

"Y ese-" "Luego te explico" la corto Bakura mientras agarraba la respiración. Scarlet sonrio. "Tener un cuerpo es difícil para ti, eh Yami Bakura?" le pregunto. "Pfft..." murmuro el espiritu de la sortija con molestia. "Tu estarias igual si hubieras corrido detrás de tu chiflada hermana todo el dia"

"Ah?" dijo Scarlet. "Lo siento, no te ponia atención, andaba viendo a tu perro" Se acerco y se inclino enfrente de Terra "a ver... y por que el perro?" le pregunto mirando a Bakura. El miro al cielo con cara de 'es que ya nadie se mete en sus asuntos?' pero ya que necesitaba de la ayuda de ella...

"Scarlet, te voy a pedir lo que pense que nunca pediria..." dijo. La yami se levanto y le pregunto "que cosa?" Bakura tomo un laaargo suspiro y luego dijo. "Necesito... que... me enseñes... a cuidar... a los... animales..." dijo con los ojos cerrados frunciendo el ceño.

Scarlet se quedo parpadeando tratando de agarrarle la onda a lo que le querian decir. Yami Bakura, el Rey de los Ladrones, el ladron mas infame de todo el Antiguo Egipto le estaba pidiendo... ay Ra, esto es increíble...

Como Bakura esperaba, Scarlet comenzo primero con unas risitas, luego subio a una risa, que luego acabo en una carcajada que solo podia ser rivalizada con la de su hermana. "No... ja ja no... puedo... ja ja ja creerlo!" dijo entre risas.

Yami Bakura con una venita en la frente apretandose los dientes y Terra alejandose poquito a poquito de el, sintiendo su magia subir en enojo.

Cuando Scarlet se calmo, dijo "oki, te ayudo" algo que definitivamente el no esperaba. "por que?" le pregunto. Ella se encogio de hombros "es que no tengo nada que hacer" dijo.

"Como primer paso... eh... creo... que tienes que conseguir un collar" dijo. "Un collar, eh?" dijo pensando el espiritu de la sortija. "Umm... no parece tan difícil" dijo. "Si" dijo Scarlet "solo hay que ir a algun lugar donde los vendan, creo que mejor vamos a un veterinario, y facil!"

Pobres yamis, si se imaginaran lo que les esperaria por tener que cuidar un perro...

Fuera del fic

Ookami no Mika: Ooh... otra vez lo hice corto... u.u

Scarlet: Yo sali y es lo que importa ja ja n.n

Ookami no Mika: La depresion... 3 dias y se acaban las vacaciones... u.u

Scarlet: Al fin libertad!

Mika: Solo esperamos que nos den reviews para subirle el animo a la autora! n.n sean buenos y digan que les parecio!

Moondance


	6. Guau 6: Jade y la explicacion del collar

Ookami no Mika: Miren, al fin, mi otro cap.

Scarlet: Ya era hora

Ookami no Mika: Es que estoy trabajando en otros fics

Scarlet: Si, puros shonen ai.

Ookami no Mika: Es que seran mas o menos buenos fics pero necesito shonen ai

Scarlet: Haz lo que quieras

Ookami no Mika: Este cap es medio rarito si aguantan a una chica haciendo explotar un edificio

---Al fic---

---Departamento de Ryou---

Mika y Jade estaban con Ryou mientras el les enseñaba a cocinar, ya que ellas no cocinaban ni un huevo estrellado sin estrellar otra cosa primero :P, bueno nada mas Mika por que Jade hacia unos deliciosos pasteles que 'misteriosamente' desaparecian no importando donde los escondiera, pero fueron interrumpidos por Bakura, Scarlet, Jazmin y Terra cuando entraron y rapidamente cerraron la puerta. Los hikaris iban a preguntarles que les pasaban cuando los yamis les dijeron que se callaran, bueno solo Bakura por que Scarlet tenia la mano sobre la boca de Jazmin.

Entonces se escucho las sirenas de la policia e iba tan rapido que paso de largo y los tres yamis soltaron el suspiro que no sabian que sostenian. Terra se dejo caer al suelo, ya cansada con la carrera que habia tenido en el dia.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Jade viendo como se encontraban. Ryou estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados. "Bakura..."

"¡Fue Jazmin!" dijo Bakura y Scarlet rapidamente señalando a la yami ojiverde. Jade suspiro. "¿Qué hiciste ahora, yami?" pregunto. Jazmin sonrio de esa manera infantil.

"Primero explote el banco de Domino, ¡si vieras que bonita explosion fue esa! Ah, si, y entonces me encontre con Bakura y vi que bonita perrita tenia, me pregunto donde estaba Scarlet y le dije que en el ciber, después comenzaron a seguirme los policias y me fui corriendo, después Bakura y Terra me siguieron y me pregunto en que ciber estaba, después volvi a correr, y después paso algo mejor"

"Y aquí entramos nosotros, dijo Bakura. "Y adivina de quien fue la culpa" Jazmin comenzo a hacer risitas "Veras..." comenzo Bakura.

--- Flashback---

Al fin habian llegado al unico veterinario que Scarlet conocia, y pensaba que iban a hacer con Terra después de 'conseguir' el collar, Scarlet no era exactamente una experta en eso, pero según Bakura, era lo que mas se acercaba a eso, pero bueno, lo proximo que harian seria ir a bañarla.

Asi que mientras Scarlet entretenia al que vendia las cosas, Bakura y Terra se dezlizaban al interior de la tienda y Bakura comenzo a buscar el collar.

Terra mientras se quedaba agazapada y quieta para no interrumpir el trabajo del ladron, y entonces vio otra puerta, se quedo pensando en entrar o no, tal vez no deberia por que si la veian descubririan a Bakura. Por otro lado, tal vez si tenia cuidado, no la verian, y ya habia visto que Bakura podia salir de cualquier aprieto cuando quisiera.

En el mostrador, Scarlet seguia platicando con el vendedor cuando alguien mas entra y le da un enorme abrazo por detrás. "HOOOOOOLAA, hermana!" grito. "Jazmin, que haces aquí?" le pregunto con un ligero tono de enojo, por obvias razones. "Pues es que al final no me atraparon, ves? Y te vi a ti y a Bakura y a Terra entrar y te salude y entonces me preguntaste que hacia aquí, y te explique y aquí estoy" dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Scarlet le explico en voz baja y en pocas palabras el plan que tenia con Bakura para conseguir el collar de Terra, y Jazmin tendria que distraer tambien.

Al final Terra se decidio a ir y asomo la cabeza y vio como a un perro le enterraban una aguja enorme en el cuerpo y el grito del perro de dolor la asusto y corrio hacia Bakura que ya habia encontrado los collares y se refugio detrás de el. Entonces Bakura se quedo quieto al ver que un plato de comida metalico estaba dando vueltas desde el estante en que estaba, muy cerca de el, pero no lo suficiente como para que lo alcanzara.

¡CRASH! (A/N: Dios, que chafa sono eso...)

El sonido metalico alerto al que vendia, y vio a Bakura y a Terra, que temblaba de miedo. "Oigan, que-" no pudo terminar por que Scarlet lo jalo contra el mostrador, y el veterinario que estaba con el otro perro, se espanto y saco de golpe la aguja, haciendo que el perro chillara de nuevo y que Terra se espantara de nuevo.

Esta vez ella corrio a quien sabe donde, golpeandose con un tanque de gas que en su carrera no vio. El tanque cayo, y se rompio la válvula y el gas comenzo a escapar, pero sin ser notado por nadie.

"Terra!" grito Bakura, y esta vez ella le obedecio y se regreso corriendo a el con el pequeño rabito entre las patas.

"Eh... ¡hora de irse!" grito Scarlet soltando al vendedor y saliendo corriendo. Normalmente le hubiera gustado enviar al tipo este al reino de las sombras, pero tenia una buena razon para no hacerlo 'si Mika lo sabe, me quitara mi mp3!'

Los tres yamis y perra salieron corriendo de la tienda pero la yami de Jade se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, para después correr como loca hacia el edificio.

Bakura y Scarlet se le quedaron viendo con un '?' sobre la cabeza y luego...

¡¡BUUUUM! (mas chafa todavía, pero me entendieron, no?)

No era una explosion enorme, pero las personas y animales corrieron lejos del edificio, y entre el fuego, salio Jazmin agitando los brazos, riendo histericamente.

--- Termina Flashback ---

"Y asi fue" dijo Scarlet. "Por todos los santos, yami!" grito Jade toda desperada "es que no puedes estar al menos un santo dia en que no explotes algo!"

"Y eso que todavía no tenemos el estupido collar" dijo Bakura bajando la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando cuidar un perro era asi de difícil, por Ra!

"No lo tienes?" pregunto la yami de mechon rojo. "Se me cayo mientras corriamos por nuestras nuevas vidas" dijo mirando a Jazmin.

"O sea que no sirvio de nada" dijo Ryou.

"Ah?" Jazmin hizo la cabeza a un lado "¡Claro que no! ¡Miren!" dijo y mostro lo que habian buscado todo el tiempo. Un collar para perro.

"¡COMO, QUE- DE DONDE DIABLOS LO SACASTE!" grito Bakura boquiabierto, al igual que todos, arrebatandole el collar a Jazmin.

El collar era simple, de color café, que iria muy bien con el pelo de Terra. ¿de donde lo habia sacado? "Pues..."

--- Flashback ---

"Eh... hora de irnos!" dijo Scarlet corriendo llevandose a su hermana del brazo, y se salieron del edificio, pero entonces Jazmin se detuvo. Habia olido algo. ¿Seria? No, no era posible, pero si lo era.

¡Gas!

¡Si! ¡Una cosa que no se ve, pero que explota! Jazmin se emocionó y cada vez que ella se emocionaba nada bueno podia suceder y salio corriendo hacia el edificio sacando el encendedor que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo y cuando entro al edificio comenzo a olfatear el origen del gas.

Lo encontro con mucha facilidad gracias al bueno olfato que tenia, que le servia para encontrar los deliciosos pasteles que hacia Jade, entre otras cosas.

Encontro el tanque, pero antes de llegar, vio los collares para perro y vio uno café y penso 'se le va a ver muuuuuy bonito a Terra-chan! o ' Lo tomo, y luego... prendio el encendedor.

Como salvo su nueva vida, solo Ra lo sabe, por que salio del edificio en una sola pieza, riendo y siendo la loca de siempre.

--- Termina Flashback ---

"Y asi fue como lo encontre" dijo. Todos la miraban con la boca abierta, y dijo Ryou. "Eh... Mejor vamos a bañarla para ponerle el collar" dijo y se fue con Mika y Jade al baño, mientras los yamis se desplomaron en lo primero que los atrapara, Scarlet cayo en el sofa, aunque se medio lastimo la espalda por caer en el regazo, Bakura se desplomo en una silla y Jazmin se sento sin signos de cansancio en una silla, claro que le dio hambre después de 30 segundos y se comio lo que Ryou estaba cocinando.

Bakura estaba increíblemente cansado y solamente era por conseguir un collar. 'De acuerdo, cuidar un perro **no** es facil. ¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrio esto!'

Fin del cap

Ookami: Ok, creo que es el cap mas largo que jamas he hecho en toda mi vida, y por la tardanza, es que pasaron muchas cosas.

Scarlet: Muchas cosas y la mayoria estupidas y sin sentido.

Ookami: No es cierto... Primero fue por que... crei que Terra habia muertoooo! ToT

Mika: Siiii y por eso ya no queria seguir.

Ookami: Pero luego fui al club... y estaba viva!

Jade: Eso fue un alivio.

Scarlet: La segunda excusa?

Ookami: Jeje es que me obsesione con los hombrecitos de palo :P

Scarlet: Los que?

Ookami: Ay, los muñequitos esos de bolita y palito, los que salen en animaciones de Macromedia Flash

Scarlet: Les dije, la mayoria estupidas y sin sentido

Ookami: No es estupido! Es que me quede viendo Joe Zombie cada que podia y tambien viendo la animación de Killing Spree y el unico episodio de Gen-X je je y ademas eso, lo shonen ai, los examenes finales, y quien sabe que mas me atrofio el cerebro.

Scarlet: Y la tercera excusa?

Ookami: Es que ya me obsesione con la musica de Linkin Park y estaba bajandola y tambien baje algunas mas de tatu siii y pensando en mas fanfics, que creanlo o no, van a ser SHONEN AI! D

Jazmin: Y tambien va a tratar de vampiros y lobos y cazadores y sangre siiii!

Ookami: Y otro de narcotraficantes y traficantes de armas, sii!

Mika: Asi que no podremos hacer el otro cap pronto, por los examenes que vienen y luego vienen los finales y ademas no tenemos muchos reviews asi que hay bueno.

Jade: Notese el intento de mi hermana para que ustedes escriban reviews.

Mika: Oye de que lado estas!

Jade: Jeje :P

Moondance


End file.
